reptilesfandomcom-20200214-history
Reptipedia:Requests for adminship
Current nominations for adminship There are no current nominations. ---- About RfB Current nominations for bureaucratship There are no current nominations. ---- Nomination User Name:Lord of the Allosaurs (talk) This RfB will close on the 26th June 2013. :Nominated by: Thesaurus Rex ::Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: I accept this nomination. Questions for the candidate Dear candidate, thank you for offering to serve Reptipedia as a bureaucrat. Please answer these questions to provide guidance for participants: :1. What bureaucratic work do you intend to take part in? ::A: I am interested in the adding and removing of user groups, and promoting trusted users. :2. What are your best contributions to Reptipedia, and why? ::A: I have done a good amount of work on the section of the wiki regarding frogs, particularly poison dart frogs, and I consider the Frogs article and the Dendrobatidae article to be my best contributions. :3. Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? ::A: I've had to deal with a little vandalism, with vandals occasionally being persistent. I do not recall ever being personally frustrated with the vandals. In the future I will continue to deal with vandalism by issuing warnings and blocks accordingly. :4. Why do you wish to be a bureaucrat? ::A: I think that it would help my ability to contribute to the wiki and get the site up and running again. General comments # Discussion # Support # I wholeheartedly Support nominating Lord of the Allosaurs as a bureaucrat. Styro (Contact me) he is awake and you will worship him 17:21, June 21, 2013 (UTC) # Support. Lord of the Allosaurs is, in my opinion, an essential pillar of this wiki and without him, this wiki would very quickly deteriorate as many of us often go inactive for long periods of time. Thesaurus Rex [[User talk:Thesaurus Rex|'talk']] Oppose # Neutral # ---- Nomination User Name:Faendalimas (talk) This RfB will close on the 11th May 2012. :Nominated by: ZooPro ::Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: I accept this nomination, thank you. Faendalimas talk 07:43, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Questions for the candidate Dear candidate, thank you for offering to serve Reptilepedia as a bureaucrat. Please answer these questions to provide guidance for participants: :1. What bureaucratic work do you intend to take part in? ::A: My main goal as a bureaucrat would be in the professional development of this wiki. I am interested in spreading the word and have a number of means at my disposal for this, through crosslinking with other sites, and also word of mouth with the many professional herpetologists I know. I am also interested in the development of tools, bots and templates to enable other users to rapidly expand this wiki. We must present a wide reaching sum of knowledge and this requires content. We need this content quickly and we need it to be logical and useful. The best way to achieve this is by the development of tools. I am also interested in training other contributors, so that what they put in is well sourced, well written and hence professional. Of course, as needed I will also take up the role of moderating and fixing vandalism, dealing with editing issues between users etc. Faendalimas talk 07:42, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :2. What are your best contributions to Reptilepedia, and why? ::A: The main thing I have been trying to do so far is take the large volume of imported material and make it useable in this wiki. Many of the templates on Wikipedia are not present on this wiki so of course they do not work here. This requires a large amount of manual editing. While doing this I am sorting out the Category system so that it can be used by readers to navigate their way to the pages they are interested in. I also developed a number of templates that are being used and have tried to have imput on policy development. Examples of this can be found on the forums and on relevant talk pages. Faendalimas talk 07:42, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :3. Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? ::A: On Reptipedia I have been largely free of issues so far, of course editing disagreements are bound to crop up and I do not expect that to remain so easy as this Wiki develops. Hence to give an example I will mention one case that came up on Wikipedia, where I am a member of the Amphibian and Reptile Portal. I was involved in the development of many of the turtle pages including the one for Myuchelys one user had a major disagreement with the taxonomy used. ZooPro here was an Admin there that saw what happened. I refused to edit war, once it was clear that this was the path it would take I stopped editing and requested a third party to examine the issue. I made it very clear to all other users of my own involvement in the issue, I also did my best to meet the other user half way. I believe in a reasoned approach. If users here would like to see what happened I will happily provide links to the pages on Wikipedia where you can read for your self what happened. ZooPro can also comment here if he likes, under the policies of Wikipedia he did have to give me a warning, which I accepted, it was to do with whether or not I was using personal research on Wikipedia. Faendalimas talk 07:42, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :4. Why do you wish to be a bureaucrat? ::A: I believe my experience on Wikipedia and as a science writer in general will be of benefit to Reptipedia. I have experience dealing with many of the issues that develop having seen a lot of them come up on Wikipedia. I have commented on many difficult cases over there. This experience I believe will help in the development of this wiki. I have the time and the passion to develop tools, templates, and train other users. I am also interested in the maintenance side of developing a wiki. Faendalimas talk 07:42, May 8, 2012 (UTC) General comments :For the sake of completeness just wanted to make one addit. In Wikipedia they have a policy called WP:NPOV (Neutral Point of View) therefore for the sake of openness I will declare that I could be queried on this with several species. Namely those I described. These are Elseya albagula, Elseya nadibadjagu, Chelodina canni, Chelodina burrungandjii, Rheodytes devisi and the genus Myuchelys. I do endeavor to only use material I have actually published, and hence put up for scientific scrutiny, and will cite it accordingly. But like I said for the sake of being up front I will declare this here and now. Faendalimas talk 03:10, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::As the nominator I was aware of this and now it is noted in the request so shouldnt be an issue in future, Thanks [[User:ZooPro|'Zoo']][[User talk:ZooPro|'Pro']] 04:08, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Discussion Support #'Support'. Faendalimas is just what Reptipedia needs right now in a bureaucrat. As he is both a prestigious Wikipedian and a herpetologist I can't think of anyone here better suited. --Thesaurus Rex [[User talk:Thesaurus Rex|'talk']] 08:19, May 8, 2012 (UTC) #'Support' Per above and as nominator. [[User:ZooPro|'Zoo']][[User talk:ZooPro|'Pro']] 09:29, May 8, 2012 (UTC) #'Support.' It's rare for a wiki to be edited by someone who is actually a qualified professional. And not only is he an expert, but he also has expansive experience on Wikipedia. A top choice for bureaucrat! The End Will Begin (Confront the catalyst) or {face the inevitable} 12:45, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Oppose # Neutral #